The Hook-Up
by lalla527
Summary: okay this is me just kind finishing that Alley way scene between Jace and Maia on shadowhunters this past monday, it would never go as far as i wrote it because well it's tv but here it is, a good old fashion one shot. /users/Lalla527 is where i post all of my recent stuff and also /user/lalla527 has my original stories.


Jace Pov

"You were ready to decimate the entire down world because you're still in love with Clary" said Maia, I turn back around to Maia "no I'm not" I said even though I knew damn well I was but what was the sense it didn't matter anymore anyway she was with Simon "then prove it" said Maia, I'll show her, I walk up to Maia kissing her but she pushes me hard into the brick wall behind me at first I thought she was gonna hit me again but then she smirks. I might be in love with Clary but again what does it matter and either way I'm not blind Maia is hot.

Maia walk towards me and kisses me hard, okay this is a change of events but I'm going with it anyway, she's hot and now I'm horny, she wants it too, she pulls my jacket off aggressively then pins my arms up and slides her hands down my arms to my chest lifting my shirt up then is kissing down my stomach, my cock is beyond hard now, painfully hard so I grab her by her arms pulling her back up and my lips are back on hers as she lifts her leg around my waist and I slide my hand to her thigh holding it as we kiss sliding my hand up higher my fingertips just under the edge of her skirt.

I spin us around pushing her up against the wall, sliding her skirt up and her panties down her legs looking up at her as I do it then stuffing them in my pocket "I'm gonna need those back you know" she says breathlessly, I give her a smirk as I slide back up and leaning my entire body against hers as I kiss up her neck, sucking, biting until I get to her ear "and if you're lucky you might get them back" I whisper then my lips are back on hers as she pulls away. "What will you do with them if you keep them" said Maia as she nibbles on his ear lobe "souvenir for the first time I fucked anyone in an alley way" I whisper as she continues sliding her hands down my chest again to my belt unbuckling it then unbuttoning my pants as her eyes suddenly glow the green they do if she wolfs out.

"You're eyes, you're not wolfin out on me are you" I ask with a laugh, she smirks "it happens when we're turned on" she whispers as she unbuttons my pants then unzips them as I slide my hand in between her legs, sliding my fingers into her earning a small moan "turned on, really by me, never thought that would happen thought you just liked beating me up" I said sarcastically as I rub her clit with my thumb earning another small moan then she slides her hands into my boxers her hand wrapping around my length stroking me and I groan then my lips are once again on hers in a heated kiss, tongues clashing, teeth clashing and her sucking on my bottom lip every so often as she strokes my cock faster.

I finally pull her hand away because I was getting too close to coming right then I grab a condom out of my wallet and then Maia slides my jeans and boxers down, my hard cock popping out and I almost sigh with relief to not be constricted by jeans anymore. Maia grabs the condom from me and opens it then slides it on me as she kisses me passionately and I lift her up and thrust into her, keeping her against the wall as she rides me and I bounce her on my cock.

When her moans get louder as I pick up speed, fucking her harder because she apparently likes it rough, I cover her mouth with my hand as the sound of skin against skin fills the alley way "let's not get ourselves arrested for indecent exposure now" I whisper in her ear then nibble on her earlobe, kissing back to her lips, covering her moans and my groans as she meets my thrusts, her hands pulling at my hair making me even more turned on little does she know I like it rough too, "fuck" I groan fucking her faster, she tightens around me as she falls apart saying my name, sending me over the edge with a groan and few incoherent swear words.

We look at each other and then her lips are back on mine, I pull away "what time do you get out of here" I ask her with a smirk, "closing is at 2 am, why you want another round Shadowhunter" asks Maia, I kiss up her neck "if you want your panties back I'd suggest it" I said with a smirk then slide her off of me and slides her skirt down, pulling up my pants, "I guess I'll see you soon, we'll go back to my place and remember what I said this means nothing just sex" said Maia then pulls me back by my shirt kissing me hard again then bends and grabs my leather coat handing it to me "wouldn't want you to forget that" said Maia as she walks around me and back towards the bar but I follow her grabbing her arm and turning her around towards me, I pull her back kissing her hard "see you soon" I tell her with a grin.

That was a definite turn of events but well worth it, I needed to get laid and she needed it too obliviously maybe all that hate made her lusty or something either way can't wait for the next round, I might love Clary but I'm still a guy with needs and a friend with benefits like Kailie was isn't a bad thing to have at least it will fill the void for both of us.

Clary Pov

I saw them as I walked by the Alley way after Simon's performance we walked by the alley way and there they were against the wall practically devouring each other against it, we heard their noises from around the corner, Simon looks over at me "maybe she doesn't hate him as much as she said she did" said Simon and turns away, I'm still looking like I couldn't look away like driving by a really bad car accident I turn to him with a fake smile even though I like Simon and he's been a great boyfriend, knowing Jace isn't my brother has brought back some old feelings and now seeing him with Maia in an Alley way just hurts a lot more than I'd ever admit.

Maia Pov

Having sex with Jace Herondale, I'm still shocked I'm not sure what got into me but for one I'm not blind Jace is ridiculously hot and I know no matter what he says he still is in love with Clary and I still do like Simon but obliviously neither of us can get what we want, so why not have fun and it's just sex, just a physical attraction I mean obliviously we would have to find each other attractive in order to even be with each other like that but like I told him it's just sex nothing more and it was good sex, really good sex at that. I can't believe I am working right now with no panties on.

After I close up Hunter's Moon, I leave through the same Alley way I was with Jace only a few hours ago and I find him leaning against the brick wall, I stop short when I see him and he gives me that sexy smirk of his and we walk back to my apartment building just around the block making some small talk.

When we get to the elevator in my apartment building Jace grabs me as soon as the elevator door closes pinning me against the elevator wall, my arms above my head and his lips are on mine, sliding his tongue into my mouth, twirling it around mine then sucking on my bottom lip, he once again slides his fingers between my legs, "eager aren't you shadowhunter" I said breathlessly, "eager and incorrigible, very horny and I hope you can keep up, I have a stamina rune, so this can take a while, a long while" said Jace sexily as he curls his fingers in and hitting my sweet spot just as the elevator stops.

Jace pulls away as the elevator doors open and adjusts his already growing bulge in his jeans making me grin, I grab his hand yanking him out of the elevator and down the hall to my apartment door, opening it quickly and I close it as he turns around as I lock my door, I turn back to him and I find myself pinned to my door in the matter of seconds, lips hungrily kissing mine as he pulls off my shirt quickly and I quickly slide his leather coat off throwing it aside on the couch then I pull his shirt over his head, "so we have an agreement this is just sex right" said Jace kissing up my neck then licking to my ear slowly and nibbling on my ear as I slide my fingertips down his chest and his defined abs that I want so badly to kiss down them "yes just sex" said Maia in between kisses.

Jace kisses down my chest sliding his hand around my back and unclipping my bra throwing it aside when he takes it off, I kiss him passionately, my body pressed against his as I back him up as we walk our way through my apartment and he turns us around down the hallway slamming me into the wall and unzipping the back of my skirt, having me completely naked against the wall, I pull him to me by his belt loops quickly removing it throwing it to the floor and I make quick work of unbuttoning his pants, I look up at him as I unzip them and slide them down his hips as he kicks off his boots and I kick off my shoes making me shorter than him, he leans over me his hands against the wall on either side of my head "so are we fucking against this wall, is that your thing Maia" he asks sexily, I smirk "no but it happens from time to time" I said sexily then I pull down his boxers letting his very hard cock free, his cock long and thick, I slide my hands over it.

I wrap my hands around it stroking him and rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock earning a groan as he steps out of both his jeans and boxers then he picks me up finding my bedroom easily and I turn us around again pushing him on to the bed and Jace grins "so aggressive" he said sexily, I give him a grin as I crawl over his body kissing up his body "you seem to like it shadowhunter" I tell him, "I do have a name you know" said Jace with chuckle as I hover over him, I kiss him passionately and suck on his bottom lip letting it go with a pop "sorry Jace" I say rolling my eyes, he gives me that same sexy smirk of his "by the way to answer your question, I do like it" said Jace and pulls me back in for another kiss as I grind against his cock then I remove my lips from his kissing and sucking on his neck to his collar bone then his chest, licking down his stomach and leaving kisses here and there.

When I get to his pelvis bone I look up at him giving him a sexy grin and I kiss across it as he arches his hips, I lick all the way to his cock then up his length and I take him in mouth.

One of his hands goes straight into my hair grabbing it as stroke him while I suck on his cock, I little by little take all of his cock in my mouth, he mouths a few incoherent swear words and groans, I let go with a pop and lick down his length and play with his balls, rubbing them and then I take him once more in my mouth but he pulls me up, "if you keep that up we won't get to the finale, I might have a stamina rune but even I have my limits" said Jace then rolls me over "however I think it's my turn now" he whispers and gives me one last passionate kiss.

Then his lips move to my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses then biting and he continues to my collar bone as his hand slides to my breasts playing with my nipples then pinching them making me moan, he grins as he continues kissing down to my breasts then licking around one nipple then devouring it sucking on it then letting it go as he plays with my other nipple and then he moves to the other and does the same as his hand makes its way to my core, slowly sliding down then his fingers thrust into me as he rubs my clit "Jace" I moan out, "you know I really like it when a girl moans my name such a turn on" said Jace, I roll my eyes "shut up and keep doing what you are doing maybe I will moan it again" I tell him with some attitude, he chuckles "your wish is my command" said Jace then continues on.

When Jace reaches my core he teases me by kissing up thighs and licks up each one as I moan arching my hips to where I need him most finally he spreads my legs wider and is licking me up, devouring me like a starving man as I run my fingers into his hair as he sucks on to my clit then licks around it and devours me more making me quiver and I say his name over and over, finally I pull him up wanting him inside me "just fuck me already" I tell him bluntly, he smirks looking down at me then rolls us over so I am on top "I'd much rather you ride my cock right now".

I slide on to his cock and he groans "fuck you feel so good" he mutters as his hands go to my waist and move my hips then let a small moan out as I grind into him he slides his hands to my hips meeting my grind with his thrusts once again muttering swear words and groaning as I learn Jace is very vocal during sex, Jace grabs me from behind my neck and kisses me roughly as I ride him, his hand sliding from the back of my neck to the front wrapping lightly around my throat, I moan and he bites his lip "you like my hand around your throat Maia, you really are a kinky one aren't you" said Jace then thrusts into me hard and continues to kiss me, his tongue sliding against mine then biting on my bottom lip as he thrusts into me harder and faster.

I moan his name again as he rubs my clit while thrusting into me "fuck" he growls and then flips me over so he is on top then holds the head board of my bed with one hand and fucks me harder my legs holding him tighter around his waist, the sounds of our moans and our skin slapping together fill up the room, he licks down my neck "I'm almost there, come for me" Jace said in a growl as he grind his hips into me fucking me slower but deeper, he lets the head board go rubbing my clit making my orgasm hit quickly and I yell out his name loudly then his thrusts once again turn faster and harder as the head board of the bed bangs against the wall so loud that neighbors probably hear it along with his swear words, when he gets to his own release, he pulls out stroking himself as his come spurts out on to my stomach as he throws his head back groaning.

Both of us breathing heavily as he rolls off of me "next time some warning you are going to come on me" said Maia and Jace chuckles "well um we kind of got carried away and we both forgot a condom" said Jace, Maia then realizes he's right "well for future reference if this ever happens again, I'm on the pill and I'm pretty sure you don't have anything" said Maia with a laugh "nope I don't I am always safe, well apparently not but I got carried away, a blow job like you gave who wouldn't get carried away" said Jace with a chuckle, I laugh then Jace gets up in all his naked glory "and finds a towel on my bedroom floor throwing it to me as I admire the view "enjoying the view not that I mind you looking" said Jace "actually yeah I was" said Maia as she wipes her stomach then throws the towel to the side and Jace lays back down his arm behind his head, "so I guess you don't hate me as much now" said Jace breaking the quiet, I laugh and look over at him "no not as much, I still think your cocky" said Maia, he chuckles "well I am" said Jace then he sighs "you care if I stay here" asks Jace, she shrugs "yeah whatever" said Maia then they both fall asleep contently and satisfied.


End file.
